


Won't Hold Back Tonight

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Future Fic, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyagi Yoh is spending the evening with Takatsuki Shinobu, but he isn't privy to all of Shinobu's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Hold Back Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/gifts).



> I don't have all the manga and anime volumes of Junjou Romantica so I don't know what happens between Miyagi and Shinobu after the events of season 2 of the anime.

Yoh flicked his cigarette on top of the ashtray. He checked his watch again. Then he checked his phone for messages: no new messages. He rested his elbows on his knees.

The doorbell rang. Yoh stubbed his cigarette and ran to the door. He smoothed his new shirt and trousers once, took a deep breath and opened the door. Shinobu gave him a shy smile. He was carrying his travel bag, which Yoh thought odd. He was nearly as tall as Yoh now and wearing jeans and a form-fitting t-shirt that showed off his chest and arms. He looked good. College suited him. Yoh blushed too. 

Shinobu spoke first, "Hi."

"Hey." Yoh stepped back and let Shinobu in. He combed his fingers through Shinobu's hair and kissed him. He ran his fingers through Shinobu's hair one more time before making himself stop. He led Shinobu inside. "I got takeaway from that restaurant like you asked."

"Thanks," Shinobu said as he dropped his bag on the coffee table. "I've really missed it."

Yoh exhaled and stuck his hands inside his pockets. "So, why are you carrying your bag with you? Could've left it at home."

"Because I haven't been home yet. I've come straight from the station," Shinobu said.

"What?"

"I told my parents I was arriving tomorrow, but I came a day early so I could spend the night with you."

Yoh was surprised and aroused.

Shinobu noticed Yoh's reaction and smiled. "I don't want to wait anymore--"

Yoh pulled Shinobu, cupped his face in his hand and kissed him. Shinobu gripped Yoh's hair and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He squeezed Yoh's cock through his trousers making him moan. Yoh put his hand on Shinobu's ass and pulled him closer.

"Not going to stop me this time? You always did before," Shinobu said as Yoh kissed his neck.

Yoh looked at him. "You had finals and entrance exams. I didn't want to be a distraction."

Shinobu smiled. "I know."

Yoh gave him a dirty grin. "I won't stop you tonight."

Shinobu wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard. Yoh pulled away to remove his shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt. Shinobu took the opportunity to pull off his own t-shirt. Yoh gripped his hips and pulled him back to him and kissed him. Shinobu caressed his back.

"You don't mind if we have dinner after--?" Yoh asked.

Shinobu laughed, "No."

Yoh took his hand and said, "Come on."

*

Yoh was kneeling on the bed and stroking his cock. Shinobu was behind him, inside him, with his hands on Yoh's hips. His forehead was on Yoh's shoulder and he was breathing hard. Yoh closed his eyes and groaned as he pushed back against Shinobu.

Shinobu's grip on his hips tightened and he shuddered as he came.

Yoh continued to stroke his cock and came with a groan. Then he pulled away. Shinobu collapsed face-first on the bed and wrapped his arms around one of the pillows.

Yoh smiled as he stretched on his side. He pushed Shinobu's hair away from his face and ran his hand down his side to his bum. Shinobu put his arm around him and cuddled close. Yoh slipped his arm around him.

"Missed you," Shinobu said.

Yoh placed a kiss on his head. "I missed you too." He hesitated. "I've been thinking. After you graduate, maybe-- you should move in with me."

Shinobu gave him a squeeze and kissed his lips. There was a smile on his face. "I intend to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Resonant for beta. Any/all mistakes are mine.


End file.
